Cologne (Continuum-32145896)
Kho-Lon also known as Cologne is the Matriarch of the Nyanichiczu, whom many call the Amazons of China. History Cologne is the daughter of a very unusual mating between an outsider male known to us simply as Yo Sho, and a woman of the village named Bha-Alm. He came to them a generation before Happosai, defeated their best warrior in combat and stayed with her for a season before vanishing abruptly one day with no word or explanation. Cologne was the result of their brief union, and her twin-brother, Ro Ghan and younger sister. When Balm died in battle they became the wards of the then-Matriarch, who taught Cologne the lore of the Amazon War Masters. Cologne had a gift that even then was not well understood, one that marked her for greatness, and so it was almost fated from the time of her birth that she would one day become Matriarch. Of course circumstances would cause great pain and tragedy in her life, and in time make her once-gentle heart bitter, beginning with the day when she lost her brother to a Demoness and culminated in her doomed romance with Happosai. The demoness loved Rogaine and had a child by him, a son named Ra Zor, who bore an incredibly mixed nature. Rogaine went to live with the demoness over Cologne’s fervent opposition, so she blamed the demoness for coming between them, and when he died in battle against an enemy she held that as well against the demon, known to us as Ganglot. At 18 years old, she secretly loved Happosai despite his shortness, thievery, and unpopularity among the Amazons. Sadly Happosai's two timing ways ended up breaking the Amazon girl's heart and he left the village many Treasures of the Amazons including Cologne's stolen family heirloom, the Nanban mirror. Cologne accompanied Shampoo when she returned to Japan, opening the Cat Café in Furinkan. She is a contemporary of Happosai, and possibly a leader (or the leader) of the Chinese Joketsuzoku tribe. Cologne is very elderly, being around 300. However her elderly appearance is merely an illusion she uses to hide her actual her heritage she in fact appears quite young and beautiful. Cologne calls Ranma Saotome "bride-groom" and "son-in-law," and though she tries to trick and scheme to get Ranma to marry Shampoo at first, most of the time she lets Shampoo court Nabiki and Ranma at her own pace. She is a grand master of martial arts, and occasionally teaches Ranma new techniques, sometimes doing the same for his rivals. She gets around by pogoing on a gnarled wooden staff that she sometimes uses as a weapon. Though this is only to hide the fact that she’s actually walking. Cologne’s biggest flaw is her arrogance in believing that she and she alone knows what is best for her wards. A mistake she has repeated over and over again. Cologne lost a lot of respect both on the council and in her own family when it was discovered that she lied about the continued existence of Lo Xion the Younger a secret for the past two years as a way to control Shampoo. Later during a fight with Happosai when she attacked him for taunting her about all the trouble she caused. He ended up splashing her water from the spring of drowned girl. The magic of Jusenkyo turned out to be so intense it cancels out her ability to disguise your appearance. Meaning she could no longer manifest the illusion of the troll to hide her true age. Fighting Ability Of the entire Ranma cast, only Happosai could compare with Cologne's sheer skill. The Amazons have over 4000 years of advanced discipline in the Martial Arts, and there are literally hundreds complex maneuvers that she have personally mastered. In addition to the martial arts, Cologne is knowledgeable in several other disciplines such as arcane lore, cooking, Chinese mythology, and magic artifacts. She trained generations of Chinese Amazon warriors before she trained Shampoo, such as Perfume, Comb, Lotion the elder making her at least partially responsible for the Chinese Amazon tribe being the powerful warrior tribe that they are today. Cologne is also capable of trickery in combat such as holding back her true martial arts abilities in order to lull her opponents into a false sense of confidence, which once worked on Ranma all too well. Cologne’s staff was crafted from her fathers tree allowing her to wield the power of jurai if needed. Overall, she is truly a force to be reckoned with. Category:(Continuum-32145896)